<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>?! by Lambdalabratory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973247">?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambdalabratory/pseuds/Lambdalabratory'>Lambdalabratory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, Fluff, He/Himrey, M/M, Roommates, frenrey, gordon goes hm kinda pretty and benrey goes HOAIMHKDOIHKRJAKXZN, im bad at tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambdalabratory/pseuds/Lambdalabratory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi this is my very first fic please don't crubstomp me into the ground</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi this is my very first fic please don't crubstomp me into the ground</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the middle of the night, or at least somewhere around that time. Benry didn’t really care anyways, as usual he was laying on Gordon's living room couch. Ever since Gordon had let him stay at his house months ago this has become a regular occurrence, the couches leathery feel becoming all too familiar. Benry didn’t actually need to sleep, he mostly just took the time when Gordon slept to browse his phone but alas, the battery had run out hours ago so he had nothing better to do than to just lay there, eyes closed and think about whatever came to mind .<br/>
——<br/>
Gordon groggily opened up his eyes only to hear and feel his stomach grumble like all hell, slowly he pushed his head off of his pillow to look at his alarm clock. 4 in the morning, the best time to wake up due to hunger. He lazily slipped out of bed and threw on the nearest shirt just in case and slowly opened the door to make his way to the kitchen, but as he was about to make his way through the living room something, or rather, someone caught his eye. Benry. This was the first time he’d ever really seen benry actually sleeping, he looked oddly, peaceful? He’d only ever really seen him awake, whether he'd be on his phone, playstation or just doing whatever.  As much as his gut wanted him to move to the kitchen his damned curiosity got the best of him and he quietly crept twoards the couch to see his roommate closer and when he could properly see him in the dark room only lit up by the outside light flooding in his heart almost skipped a beat.Benry looked very peaceful, unusually calm and a bit handso- No. no okay that’s a bit too far gordon, he’s just sleeping, besides it’s just your sleepy brain talking, no way benry, BENRY out of all people would be even slightly attractive. Gordon shook the thoughts out of his head with a quiet chuckle, but even so he took another look at him and couldn’t help but admire him, how his face got illuminated by the dim light seeping in from his windows, and how his chest rose and dropped with every breath that he took. Gordon couldn’t help but kneel down and reach out a hand for benry's head. He gently placed the hand on the top of his head and slowly patted his head, just like a dogs but more gently as so to not wake up the sleeping man. But after just a bit Gordon stood up and slowly made his way back to the kitchen to focus on what he actually came here to do, eat, that is.<br/>
——<br/>
After at least an hour of lying on the couch, Benry heard a quiet and small creaking sound on the right side of the flat. A door opening. His eyes quickly shot to the direction of the sound, and what else would he find other than the man the myth himself, Gordon, But as if on instinct Benry snapped his eyes closed as to not scare him with him by glaring at him in the dark room. From the millisecond that he saw Gordon, he still looked tired, so as to not bother him or get him all cranky at this time of night he just kept quiet and pretended to sleep. What Benrey didn’t expect though, was slow paced footsteps coming right towards him after standing in the same spot for seemingly just a few seconds. Confusion flooded his brain, Gordon wouldn’t really have had a reason to come over, but still he made no move even as the footsteps stopped virtually right next to him. He didn’t really have a clue on what Gordon might want from him,  Benry hadn’t really been the kindest person to Gordon, even if he had grown quite fond of Gordon ever since they first met in the once sterile and mundane halls of black mesa, he doubted Gordon would feel anything but the opposite. Ever since they met, Benry hasn’t been the kindest to him, even if like a child, annoying him was only a form of showing his affection. Maybe finally Gordon was done with Benrey, and has come to exact his revenge, to try and kill him once more, second times the charm right? But as his thoughts started spiraling down into doubt and borderline worry, he quickly snapped out of it when something laid on his head. a hand? Gordon's hand? just as he thought his end was nigh he was getting pet, and that snapped his mind to a completely different place in a blink of an eye. The overwhelming fuzzy feeling was so much for him, only being multiplied by the fact that it was Gordon's hand, he treasured every millisecond of this moment like he’d never get to see Gordon ever again in his life. Just like his mind, his body felt overwhelmingly fuzzy too, and oh god the sweet voice, damned be god if benrey didn’t try his hardest to keep his sweet voice at bay, fighting against it like his life depended on it, whilst simultaneously trying his best to still look asleep. It's not that he'd never been shown affection before, Tommy was never afraid to hug or kiss his bro but just being petted by Gordon was something else.  After just a few seconds though he felt the hand pull away, Gordon stand up and walk away to the direction of the kitchen, and just as he felt he was safe he completely changed his posture and gulped down the sweet voice. Slowly laying back down so as to not make any noise, benrey just laid there and once again went back to thinking..<br/>
“i'm so fucked.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>